


Slice of Life

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: My only MLP story and all mostly focused on original Pony OCs and about the antics they get into in their lives. I do use pony style curse words too. I'll put in the notes what each word means curse wise too so y'all now what curse they are saying.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sun/Sunny = Damn/Dammit  
> Hoof/Hoofing = F***/F******  
> Hay = Hell

**Filly Years**

The streets of Manehattan as always were busy with ponies. Many rushed to get to work or home, whatever was important for the day. Seeing as most just didn’t care to focus on who was around them, let alone bother to apologize for hitting somepony. Even if it was a filly or foal, so long as they got to where they were headed. One of the few stores on the busy streets was called Creme Salon. A bakery owned by her parents Caramelized Creme and Drizzling Glaze. She also knew her grandpa and grandma would visit but neither cared for the city. Crow heard hooves and looked to see a few kids walking by her. Laughing and poking fun at how everyone but her had her cutie mark. That she would never find her talent and fail her parents throughout her entire life.    
  
Crow does her best to ignore the words but the truth hits hard. All her classmates had their cutie marks and while she didn’t really skip any events on getting them. She also saw the activities as fun. So even if it resulted in no cutie mark, they were enjoyable. That gave Crow some sort of joy in knowing she found hobbies to do when she grew up. She also had more stuff to work on for her own mental health. Seeing as many told her she often took risks that could possibly end in her demise. Even told by teachers that she had to stop or she would die young. That did make her look to herself on how she felt but really only made her realize one thing. It didn’t matter. If she died, so what? She went out with a bang right? Then again, even something as boring as golf apparently could kill her but god was it slow at it. 

The thoughts of today's school day got broken by Crow’s parents calling her in. With a lasting look pointed towards the busy streets. She walked inside and saw both closing up their shop for the day. Both covered in baking materials from head to hoof. Her unicorn mother happily trotting along to a merry melody in her mind. Her father used his wings to sweep bowls and dough bits into the same container.    
  
“Can you lock the front door baby girl? Momma is busy and your father is currently…” She casts a worried looked towards her stallion. “Performing his balancing act at the moment.” 

“Yeah, I can. I have to ask you two something.” She used one hoof to close the door slowly. “It's kinda important too.” 

Her mother continued to work but showed with a nod that she was listening. Crow waited to see if her parents were though. Oftentimes, they got involved in the current situation and it would mean repeating what was said to them. Better to wait then be a parrot was what she learned. Especially during closing time when everything was just one big mess. 

“Dear, we are listening. I promise.” Her mother spoke, making her blink. “What did you wanna ask? Is...is school okay? Did you get in trouble?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Crow walks towards the counter. “More of a curious question than a worry. School is just...boring at best.” 

“Well, I am sure whatever the question is, we can answer it.” Her father proudly waves a wing into the air. “So, ask away.”    
  
With a release sigh towards the ground, she spoke: “is it normal that I find my own death not very concerning?” 

Her parents stare. Her dad with a look that told her he had encountered this before but her mom. Well, the fearful, gaping mouth and wide eyes said it all. She wasn’t a fan of the question.    
  
“What in Celestia’s name are you talking about! Of course it isn’t normal! You should be very concerned about your life!” 

“Actually dear, this is normal for my side of the family.” Her father spoke up, receiving a cold stare from his mare. “Now dear, let me explain. My sister was like this. She often used the quote: “if I die, I die; oh well” to us. Why do you think she died young?” 

“And what exactly in Equestria stopped you all from making sure she didn’t endanger her own life?! What happened! How did she die young?” Caramelized Glaze yells, horning glowing in anger. 

Drizzling Glaze sheepishly smiles back, “we thought she would grow out of it but...that was short lived when she dove off the Dam and didn’t open her wings. The ground killed her on impact and while we do regret it. It runs in my family. I actually had that as a filly myself.” 

“And what got you to start caring for your own life, Drizzling Glaze?” She scowls at him. 

“I didn’t want to die and I decided that I had to care if I didn’t want to die. So, I broke the cycle but if my sister had lived then...she would have probably continued to not care about her own life. It was always others she cared more about.” Drizzling tells her. “So we need to wait and see.”    
  
Caramelized Glaze just snorts and walks into the back. Drizzling following her with worry. Leaving Crow to sit and think about what she heard. Her father said it ran in his family which meant for her life, it was normal. It wasn’t a direct answer like she wanted and her mom clearly didn’t think it was normal but if it ran in the family. Genetic wise at least; then it would be normal for her. She casted her eyes to her wings and frowned as she stood. 

“I wonder if...my wings are normal now.” Crow walks through the gap in the counters. “I hope they are.”

* * *

**Filly School Life**

Manehatten

Crow trots into the school room as always. Doing her best to avoid other Fillies hanging around the door and murmuring. She managed to catch some words like “new transfer” and that they would be from Baltimare but nothing to peak her interest. As far as they knew, it could be next week or a month from now. Manehatten wasn’t prone to just one false rumor. This could be one of many spread throughout the school and completely untrue. Last week, she heard a pony had some secret horn under their hair proving they were from a line of unicorns. Ended up a lie and the horn made of paper and glued to their head. Shows how much gossip among the fillies here was purely for show half the time. 

“Hey Crow!” A filly shouts. “You better steer clear of them when they arrive.”    
  
She looks back at a pure silver colored stallion. 

“Yeah, we don’t need your blank flank disease to curse them!” A gray pony states, stomping their hoof down.    
  
Crow eyes all the flanks and the varying marks upon them. Then eyes her blank flank before shrugging. Something in her mind said it didn’t matter and she was inclined to agree. The pressure of getting some stamp on your rear shouldn’t matter. Though the constant fillies poking at her had started to grind her nerves. Every year, every day; it was the same hoofin’ thing. Them prancing about, shoving their flanks in her face to show off these “special” marks they earned by finding their talent. She would clap but slowly and scowl to show it wasn’t that impressive. Earning more yells about how she was some curse. A mark of shame to the class.

She looked away and sat down, pulling a book out and opening it to where she last was. Only to have a hoof shove it off. A blue mare smirking at her.

“She must think she is so special, huh everybody? That being a blank flank is a reward but face it! It bothers her. She just hides it and poorly!” The mare mocks her. 

“Yes because pulling a book out and ignoring somepony as ignorant as you clearly means it bothers me.” Crow utters, stunning and angering the mare as she got up. “Oh the woes of which I, the blank flank, must endure.” She acts dramatically as she picks her book up, wings outstretched. “The fact that I can’t shove my rear into the air and scream: “I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!” troubles me so much that I must hide behind indifference!”    
  
She turns her fake, dramatic voice to normal and scowls.    
  
“Like I care what your rear says about you. It is a stamp that shows what? What you can do? Great, well so far I have managed to prove I can do lots of talents. Talents you all had to find after failing to do others. So as I see it…” She got closer and shoved her face into the mare’s face. “I don’t hoofin’ care.” The gasps she heard were ignored by her. “Yeah, I cursed. Get over it and stay out of my face. I have better things to do then try to get my rear stamp.”    
  
She returned to her chair and the book before her. Ignoring the crying fillies and mentally taking note that they would run to the teacher when they arrived. A throat clearing had her slam the book and turn to see a new unicorn filly after all. A lavender mane and tail with a navy blue coat and light teal tipped nose and socks and surprisingly, no cutie mark. 

“Names Midnight Scroll but friends call me Midi. Well, they would if I had any here. I moved from Baltimare and met everyone but you yet.” She says, smiling at Crow. 

Crow nods, “Hi.” She looks back at her book. “You heard me curse.”    
  
“Yep,” Midnight responds. 

“And...you don’t care?” Crow looks back at her. 

“I also heard why you cursed. I am sorry they are like that. I wanna be friends.” She held a hoof out. “We blank flanks gotta stick together.” 

“Okay,” Crow didn’t take her hoof but nodded and let Midnight take the empty desk next to her.

* * *

**Teen Mare Years**

After entering her parents shop, Crow slams the glass door shut with a hind hoof. Startling her parents and having them give her concerned stares.    
  
“I hate this city and I hate these stupid ponies!” Crow yells. “All day it was just” “oh Crow, don’t worry, we’ll help you get your cutie mark this week.” or “you need your cutie mark Crow, why don’t you have it!” all day, every day!” She stomps a hoof down. “And no matter what I do or say, no one listens! Well Midi does but she can’t watch my back all the time! I wanna move! Someplace far from ponies, someplace I can live and not have some stupid somepony demand why I don’t have some butt stamp!” 

She sees her parents frown to one another then look at her.    
  
“What? Don’t tell me you two are gonna agree with them about my “attitude” towards those stupid marks too.” She scowls. 

“No sweetie, we know you don’t care. You have so many amazing talents...it just means that someday, it will arrive. Let it come to you. In the meantime, you live your life.” Caramelized Glaze smiles.    
  
Crow lets a frustrated sigh out. 

The smile waned, “it’s...well, can you...wait? If you do plan to move then let us find you a place. That way, you have some place to go.” Her mom begs, walking towards her. “Then, I won’t worry about you.”    
  
“Fine, just to let you know though. I dropped out. I was aiming to take over the shop but god, I am sorry mom but I can’t. I hate it here. The ponies just…” Crow let a deep breath out. “I have better things to do then talk about this.” 

“That’s my Crow.” Drizzling smiles. “You let us find a place. I think I know where we can look too darling.”    
  
Caramelized looks back with a loving smile, “Me too.” She looks at Crow. “You rest and leave the rest to us.”    
  
Crow gives them a rare, warm smile; “thank you mom, dad. You two are the best.”    
  
“Anything for our little one.” The two tell her. 

  
  



	2. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sun/sunny=Damn/dammit  
> Hoof/hoofing= F***/F******  
> Hay: hell

Crow jolted awake after having what felt like a nightmare compared to a normal night's rest. Why would her mind revert back to her terrible younger years? What even brought those memories on to begin with! Why did it feel the need to bring up such troublesome thoughts anyways? The last thing she needed on her mind was how those ponies back in Manehattan lived, let alone thought about her. Looking out the window, Crow sees that the sun was just beginning to rise. With a quick kick, she was free from the blankets and slowly pulling herself onto her hooves. With a quick pull on a cord, curtains closed over all her bedroom windows. As a filly, she had no control over the lights or sun and how much it hurt her eyes. Even now, the sun was something she just had to deal with. Lights though, well...her house had none. No candles or anything. Her best friend, Damon had to bring a flashlight or lantern but always kept it out of her face.    
  
He even complained about her not having any lights but she ignored them. Even said that it didn’t really bother her. It most likely wouldn’t bother their kid and if it bothered him then he should come during the day when the curtains could only stop so much light. There was still a damn sliver of light that broke through the borders. It was just enough for her to not hurt and in her mind, good enough for guests. Whenever they decided to visit. It didn’t matter to her so long as she could live in her home without her eyes being killed slowly by unnatural light. She did get told to get her eyes checked but always refused. Stating that since filly age, she managed just fine. No point in changing what wasn’t broken. Plus, it would reveal facts about her that just...weren’t made for other ponies to know. 

Once she relieved and washed her hooves off. Crow left the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen. With a flicker of her wings to adjust her wing covers, she opens the fridge to find barely any food to even fill her. All she found was a single hay sandwich, a small glass jug that held barely any milk and a small bag of carrots. Scowling, she pulled each thing out and set it on the table close by. Adding carrots and milk to her already long list. With another heavy sigh, the pegasus managed to sit and eat her food without feeling sick during. A nice change of pace since this unborn filly loved to smack her stomach. After the very small meal, she put the plate and empty glass jar in the sink.    
  
“A terrible dream and a terrible breakfast...wonderful start to this “sunny” day!” She scoffs, kicking her hat stand to drop a black and red scarf onto her head. “Can’t wait to...see all those ponies.”    
  
She wraps the scarf around her neck and with some difficulty gets the saddle bags onto her back. She opens the door with her eyes covered but still having to squint. With a flap of her long tail feathers and tail, she shuts her door. Her feathers are a little more ruffled than normal but willing to deal with it. The sun could be ignored but the ponies in the town she would be entering could spell out issues for her. With a quick glance to her wings to make sure the covers were still on, she kept walking and faced forward. Heading into the so-called “dangerous” Everfree forest. The truth indeed but the path she knew didn’t actually go that far into the woods. Timberwolves also didn’t come close to her hill for some reason. She often saw them on the edge or in the distance but even when they saw her. None dare to come close or even cross the thin veil of trees between them. It also cut the time of normal safe paths to town in half. By time the sun was in its normal position and warming the land up, she was half way down the path. Some animals sounded off around her and she merely glances around hoping to see what it was. Sadly the animal didn’t sound off again so Crow couldn’t track it down like she hoped. Instead, the pegasus fluffed out her feathers for a second then relaxed them once again. 

Once in town, she saw all the normal ponies out. Unicorns prancing about, pegasi flying and earth ponies alike running about to work or their normal routines. Some mares were walking their fillies to school or wishing them a good day. A normal day for this small town. It was the one good thing she found being close but still outside the town. No one cared about who she was so long as she didn’t cause trouble. An easy feet to avoid when most of the ponies enjoyed their day to day lives. One earth pony instantly had her attention though and she bounced over with joy as always.    
  
“Morning Crow~!” Pinkie cheerfully sings at her.    
  
The white mare stops and looks at the pink mare next to her. Watching her jump and down for a moment. Wandering how someone so jolly could function this early in the morning but forgoing the thought. All the ponies here were different from the ones from Manehattan. In the city, they relied on coffee to wake up and were grumpy when they never got it. Here, they woke up in a good mood thanks to the sun and relaxed lifestyle. 

“Morning Pinkie, you seem full of energy as always.” She comments, walking towards the marketplace.    
  
“I had the best idea ever this morning! Wanna hear?”    
  
“I will hear about it anyways but sure, enlighten me.” Crow replies, letting Pinkie hop next to her. 

“So, I was thinking I would sell cakes today but then I remembered that not everyone likes cakes so I was thinking that I could also sell cupcakes but I didn’t want to do the same theme so I was thinking I would do some sort of dark and edgy style cakes today!” Pinkie hops in front of her and actually stood still, a large grin all over her face.    
  
Crow leans back, one hoof in the air and ready to gently push the energetic pony away; “Pinkie, aren’t most ponies here...y’know...peppy and bright colored?” She questions. “Who exactly will want to buy them?”    
  
“I am sure it will be something new for them to look at and eat and did you know that black frosting stains your teeth! We could all have fun with that!” Pinkie cheers. “And be…” She leans towards Crow with squinted eyes. “Edgy.”    
  
The white mare pushed her back, “Yes well that is honestly up to you and you alone. So have fun I guess.” She walks around Pinkie and lets the pink mare hop away.    
  
Shouting that she would make it an edgy party then for everyone. They could dress up but the rest became distant as she got further away. When she entered the marketplace, she spotted Twilight of all people walking with a familiar teal spotted unicorn with pink hair. She wasn’t sure of herself though so she kept walking. Ignoring the two unicorns clearly enjoying their day together. With ease, Crow got everything she needed and more and a bit more than she needed as well. To the point where she had to borrow a cart and pull it. Each pony would point out her obvious baby bump but she could only give a look that said she had no clear choice. The hooded scarf also turned many away from actually helping her. They also just didn’t like her so pointing out the obvious was pointless.    
  
“Crow?!” A female voice shouted.    
  
She turned to see Midi running up to her. 

“It is you!” She cheerfully hugged her. “How have you been! Where are the spots?”    
  
The unicorn started to circle her. Moving her long mane and tail in search of one of her secrets. With a simple stare, it had her nod.    
  
“Ooh, got it.” Midnight Scroll then saw the weighted cart, saddle bags and the baby bump. “...are you serious?”    
  
The glowing horn levitates the saddle bags off her back and into the cart. Which then got lifted off her and into the air. The unicorn mare then started to walk along. Even when Crow did her best to argue that it was an easy task for her to manage, she got told to let her handle the heavy lifting. This way, she wouldn’t risk the baby’s health and her own. Getting told that someone had to worry about her life if Crow wasn’t going to do that. The pegasus puffed her feathers out, annoyed but it only served to make Midi laugh at her. 

“Fluff those feathers all you want my friend. I am not budging on this. Besides, it’s been so long since I have seen you. I want to catch up and I wouldn’t be able to focus noticing my pregnant mare friend is pulling a loaded cart and saddle bags.” She argues. “Where do you live?” 

“Not in town,” Crow replies, giving in but hating she had to. 

“Your wing covers have taken a beating over the years from the looks of it.” Midi comments, looking at them.    
  
“It’s hard to find someone to make me some and not ask questions. I don’t want them to know.” The white mare relaxed her feathers. “These...hoofin ponies don’t need to know my sun business.”    
  
“Too true and you would not believe how some actually act in this small town. Did you know that they have this...upper crust place that resembles Canterlot? God, the ponies there are such dogs.” Midnight scowls. “I met a few because of my book signing and geez, they are worse than back home!”    
  
“Home being where? Manehattan or Baltimare?” Smirks Crow, getting her friend to look her way with her own smirk.    
  
“You know where,” She states. “Don’t pretend not to know.”    
  
“I have no idea what you are referring to. I am but a simple pegasus.” She flaps her wings innocently. “How could you accuse me of such horrors?”    
  
“Ha! You curse like a sailor as much as I do you hoofin liar.”    
  
The two laugh as they walk through town. Ignoring some cold looks about the use of language in public and catching up on how each has been. Turns out Midi moved around the same time Crow’s parents finished the house on the hill. By that time, she was a famous writer and being asked to sign books and hold book signings in public for each published book she completed. Crow in turn told her about the move and what she had been up to. Including Damon, the earth pony doctor that she tried to date. Telling her friend that during the process both felt something was off and when they tried to quote; “fix” what they thought was wrong, ended it on decent but shameful terms. Turns out, fooling around didn’t fix it but revealed that they didn’t really see each other romantically after all. Making it feel as if the two were siblings who just committed a crime.    
  
Midnight piped up that Crow wasn’t broken but the fact that they weren’t compatible happens often. Comforting her friend and seeing a small, relaxed smile on the mare’s face. She then heard Crow mention that the filly in her was Damon’s but she didn’t know his real name. They used nicknames and he didn’t always have time to check up on her. As a doctor, he was often busy but did his best to make time to check in and would do the same once the filly was in the world. She didn’t like the idea that the father wasn’t active but understood that the deal the two had would work out. Midnight said she hadn’t tried dating yet. She chose making a career first before looking for the right stallion. They head outside the city and onto the narrow path leading to the hill. Midi shrunk a bit and took notice that as always, Crow really didn’t care about her life but didn’t notice the feather puffed out slightly. 

The care for the baby’s life was there but not her own to fluff them out all the way. The two keep walking down the narrow path though. Noting the sounds of strange creatures as well as spotting Timberwolves in the distance. Watching the two but never charging nor growling. Simply watching the two take a turn and slowly climb a steep rise. She didn’t expect the hill to be this steep but kept following.

“You live on this hill huh? I figured you would be out in the boonies.” Midi laughs. “You never were a social pony.”    
  
“Is this where I say I am not like the others when no pony is the same?” She relaxed her feathers. “I am different but I also know that not many like me because I don’t pretend to be nice. I mean...I can be nice but I just don’t care for many ponies.” 

“I know you can be nice. Hay Crow, you helped me learn about a very controversial topic on Bat Ponies and their history to pass Equestrian History in College. You never charged me for anything and just wanted my time.” Midnight says. “You could have done so but I could tell you wouldn’t. Other ponies just don’t know how to handle you being blunt but to me...that is the best part. You don’t hoof around the bush.”    
  
“The respectable Midnight Scroll still curses as much as I do?” Crow teases.    
  
“Easy there, I know your real name and I could easily use it in public.” The unicorn mare says.    
  
Crow scowled, “I hate that name so much but I don’t want to change it because my parents would be so upset.” She breaths then stops. “Ooh.”    
  
“Crow, you okay?”    
  
The mare nods, “just not very...energetic much.” She started to walk again.    
  
When they reach the top of the hill, Midnight lowers the cart onto the ground next to the house. While the teal unicorn waited and took the outside of the house in. Crow took the saddle bags out with a bit of struggle but managed to drag them inside while her friend took the house in. Letting her friend walk inside to a very dark house and scowl as her horn began to glow.    
  
“Still no lights?” Midi asks. “What is with you and no lights?”    
  
“I have my reasons Midi. Please don’t open the curtains either.” Crow sighs, opening the fridge to show that there was no light in it either.    
  
“How do you see in here though?”    
  
“Bring your own light and candles if it’s an issue but I see fine,” The white mare says.    
  
With a sigh, Midnight uses her magic to levitate the rest of the items into the house and with ease close the door to complete darkness minus her glowing horn. It was the only way to find her way to Crow. Her friend is still as weird as ever, even as a grown adult. Once the rest of the food got put up, she took the chance to walk around Crow’s very dark house. Finding her friends room as well as four extra bedrooms. All furnished but no lights either. The bathroom was the same too. Her guests had to bring their own lights and candles just to see where to go. When she returned to the living room, she found the pegasus laying down but no TV to watch.    
  
“Do TVs bother you too?” Midi asks.    
  
“The UV light is too bright. I know my house is boring so I don’t often have guests over because of it. It is more...if they can’t make it home due to it being too dark then they can stay but it is why I say you always need your own light.” The mare says, looking towards Midi and seeing her and the room just fine. “You don’t have to stay, I know you can’t see and it’s alright now. I won’t be leaving the house unless I have to see a doctor.”    
  
“I can manage.” Midi found the chair close to the couch and took a seat, letting the horn glow be dim enough to not bother her friend. “Do lights hurt you Crow?”    
  
In the dim light, she sees Crow cast her a quick glance. The eyes turned away when the light hit them just right to prove her right. She killed the dim light then and in the dark, smiles.    
  
“I don’t mind talking in the dark or going home. Is the path we took always that safe? I noticed your feathers were slightly...ruffled.” Midnight asks, doing her best to see her friend’s face.    
  
“It is usually safe. I mean...you still hear things from the forest and will often see the predators but for whatever reason they never go on that part. I have also found other paths that are just as safe that they sorta...linger far from. I know ponies say it is: “too risky” but it's that or live in town with them.” Crow scoffs. “Where Trixie once enslaved the entire town and Discord once overthrew it all, princesses included. It’s more dangerous there.”    
  
“I remember those times but I thought it affected all of Equestria when Discord was around?”    
  
“Oh, it did but I was so high up and so far I guess that...he never really noticed me. Damon was here too the entire time those events took place. It’s the one time he saw fit to thank me for not giving in when he asked me to move. Even said to stay here where it was safer.”    
  
Midnight laughs, “to think I should have asked to move in but having no lights bothers me. I need lights to write after all.” She makes her horn glow for a moment.    
  
She caught Crow’s feathers fluff out but not out of annoyance. Just out of random for once.    
  
The white mare looked at Midi and shook her feather loose. Relaxing them again and breathing out. Midnight couldn’t see her but she could that her friend had relaxed in the dark. Flicking her tail, the pegasus started to talk.    
  
“I am just happy I could be safe. I am also now the proud owner of the hill and house. I managed to pay my parents off. The deed to Crow Hill and the house are in my name and no, the hill was named that before I moved here. Crows have their kids here by the garden.”    
  
“I didn’t see any there though.” She says.    
  
“They leave here and there. I hope they come back. They are always so sweet.” Crow sighs happily.    
  
“I can’t wait to meet them then. I’ll head out first. I am gonna make my horn glow.” Midnight made her magic glow around her horn, surprising her and seeing Crow cover her face with a wing. “It was good to catch up.”    
  
“Same, take care and shut the door on the way out.” Crow says.    
  
Midnight walks by the couch and opens the door just enough for her to leave. She then closes it to keep the sun out of the house. It was just now starting to sink but she would make it back before the moon came out. Hopefully, the moonlight didn’t bother Crow’s eyes. 


	3. Parent Career Day

Crow once again woke before her first filly; Heart Stitcher. Turns out her genetics passed onto her daughter and she couldn’t handle the sun or lights either. Ironic since her father was a doctor and worked under bright lights and always walked under them in the halls of the hospital. She did get asked to let him take the two in because Damon grew worried about the condition but she managed to tell him that it was natural for her. It just means their little one took parts of her and wouldn’t have to worry about it. Just throw a hooded scarf over her head and call it good. It pacified him; somewhat. The doctor still expressed a desire to check on her health but Crow made him realize that it would just come up with no issues. He dropped it in the end but she knew it would come back to bite her at some point.    
  
For now, she would raise Heart Stitcher as best as she could. She made a hooded scarf for her too. The color went against her natural red coat but boy did it blend well with her brown and naturally blond tipped mane and tail. It was a solid crystal blue hooded scarf with the edges of the piece in a silver. It was honestly a piece Crow didn’t think she would be asked to make and yet; Heart Stitcher asked for it. It was also good for her to do since, once again...she was having another filly. This time it was more of her and her next partner actually trying and failing to have a relationship. Right away, the two felt like siblings but she wanted to try and push it further and see if she could make it long term. Those thoughts quickly died away after their romp, as well as killing any desire to force it to change. This time it was a pegasus and while he did also try alongside her, he admitted to just feeling sick. After that shameful event, the two went their separate ways as...awkward acquaintances. 

She did mention the baby on the way. It made the poor stallion’s head turn but like Damon, he agreed to be there when needed. It ruffled his feathers when she said that odds were that the filly would be with her most of the time. Amaudas; as he called himself, asked why not share her but Crow refused to have in a town that had constant attacks on it. To which he solemnly agreed to let her stay where it was proven to be safe. They came to a compromise. Every other five weeks, he would have her so long as there had been no threats. It was the same deal Damon had with her. They agreed and parted. Now, she has to wait to pop this one out and hope her next attempt actually stuck! Something told her it wouldn’t but Crow kicked the pessimism away. 

The white pegasus hit her fridge and disrupted the deep thoughts. It only took a second to shake off the distraction and start breakfast up. Heart Stitcher was going to have some event at the school that she and Damon would have to attend. Something about careers? It only meant having to endure ponies; again. For her child, she would. For Damon, she would try. For the school? She mentally groans. It meant fluorescent lights again and lots of time in town and in the sun. Why didn’t Ponyville have a night school? Was it so hard to approve of something so convenient? 

“Momma, what’s for breakfast? Do I have to go to school?” Heart asks.    
  
“Yep. Just remember to keep your hood up. I told the teacher it is due to a medical condition.” Crow got to work on baking eggs.    
  
Heart Stitcher took a seat at the table; “she always makes me take it down. Those lights hurt. The sun hurts. Why do they hurt?”    
  
“You know why they hurt. I have explained why and also have told you why you can’t tell anyone about your teeth or eyes. If they knew Stitch…” Crow stops and stares at the toaster. “...then I wouldn’t know what they would do. Never tell them, got it?”    
  
“Yes momma, I just wish she would let me keep the hood on.”    
  
Crow nods and gets the toast onto a plate, “I’ll make sure she knows I mean it when I say: “it stays over your eyes” when I see her today then.” Her feathers puffed out. “How dare she make you feel pain over a stupid rule.”    
  
The eggs were done and she put them on the table for the two as well. With ease, the pegasus got them drinks. Sitting at the table and eating peacefully in the dark. Both aware of the dangerous blue sun rising just outside their home. Heart Stitcher finished first. Jumping down and trotting off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Crow finished last and got the dishes into the sink. She could wash them when she got back. Walking to the bathroom, Stitch gallops by her and into her room.    
  
“Grab your bags.” She shouts.    
  
From the filly’s room, “ahead of you momma!” 

Crow brushed her teeth, relieved herself and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom. Taking the saddle bags and making her only child use it. She wasn’t going to hear “I have to pee” on the way to school. She carries the bags to the front door and drops them by the hat stand. A swift kick knocks both scarfs down but hers hits the floor this time. Oh well, couldn’t always get her mark. Her only filly runs up and pulls her own scarf on first and then her saddle bags once again. She moved and let her mom open the door. The sunlight was just now peaking and making both grimace. The white mare kicks the door shut and they begin their long trek down the hill towards town. It was quiet but neither had much to say. Crow let Stitch lead on the condition that she didn’t go too fast. She was carrying another in her. Speed would not be in her, let alone energy. The earth filly was a good girl and did as asked. Staying close but also never slowing down.    
  
The two reach the town by time the sun was in its position and see a bustling town as always. Midnight was up in Canterlot for the next few days for a book signing and then she would go to Baltimare for a family visit after. Meaning Crow would only have a few in town to tolerate outside of Applejack. The farm pony of the Mane Six was the only one she liked. The rest were...fine. So long as the town's ponies weren’t fawning over them every second of every day. The idea that six ponies were treated like celebrities anytime they were in public with ponies gushing over them just pissed her off. Crow wasn’t ungrateful nor did she ignore their deeds. The sight of them saving Ponyville and the world was good. Good on them for stepping up and saving lives. Downside, everyone would stop and drop their business to fawn over them. It was stupid. Yes, they saved the world now move on with your day. Pay your bills, tend to your kids or your needs. Y’know, LIVE outside the box that was the Mane Six. 

“Did you hear! Twilight is going to help the Mayor out with an event!” She overhears.    
  
“Twilight is also going to have Rarity’s skills involved. I can’t wait to see them at work.” A mare sighs. “So amazing!”    
  
“Momma, why do they fawn over simple ponies?” Stitch asks.    
  
“I don’t know but in my view, they should move on with their day to day tasks. Fawning over the Mane Six won’t stop them and besides.” Crow scowls. “Twilight isn’t as special as she thinks. It is only because Celestia is busy doing whatever to actually protect her country so she sent Twilight and her friends to do her dirty work.” 

“So...she is just picked to do what Celestia doesnt want to do?”    
  
“To me, yes. I could be wrong and honestly, that’s fine but last time Twilight saw me. She just looked angry that I didn’t “follow the norm” around here and actively sought my butt stamp.” The pegasus huffs. “I honestly hate the pressure she thinks she can use to get others to do what she wants.”    
  
“What does she want?”    
  
The white mare looks at Stitch, “she thinks me being blank flank is a friendship problem that she can solve. That by helping me, she can prove to her beloved Celestia that she can solve anything. I don’t know what magic creates cutie marks or what makes them appear but it pressures on anyone won’t make it appear. No matter how “right” she thinks she is.” 

They keep walking and Heart Stitcher smiles as she moves ahead, turns and walks backwards.    
  
“Then I am gonna prove that I can be a doctor and have no cutie mark!” She declares. “I don’t need a mark to show my passion! I am gonna have it and my job and work alongside daddy fixing hearts! Just watch momma!”    
  
Crow walks around her with a warm smile, “I will. I know you’ll do just fine.”    
  
Her filly giggles and keeps up with her easily. Both heading towards the school and meeting up with Damon on the way there. Sadly though, he had Twilight with him. The unicorn is clearly on a mission. Instead of a hello, she greeted Crow with a nod and asked if she could discuss something with her. The white mare knew what it was so simply let the silence state that she wouldn’t care. Twilight began to speak anyways.    
  
“I am aware that Guide Wire here and you are the parents of this little one. I am also aware you refuse to move into town, where it is safer.” The purple mare says.    
  
Crow kept ignoring her.    
  
“Crow, you have to move into town. You can’t just live next to Everfree and just...assume you will be safe. Think of your child and future children.” The unicorn says.    
  
The white mare stops, feathers now fluffed out and a scowl pointed towards this; “special pony” lecturing her, “First of all, Twilight,” She seethed. “Where I live IS safer than this chaotic, trouble seeking town. Second, I CAN’T afford to move into town. Do you plan to help me with the bills? What about buying a house? The land? The power? The water? My food?”    
  
Twilight takes a step back.    
  
“And what about this “safe” town do you think is safe? Trixie managed to overthrow it and banish you to Everfree. I won’t bother mentioning Discord and his antics which lasted DAYS I might add,” Crow took a step closer to her. “And there is the manner in which Luna returned and took Celestia hostage in your so-called: “safe” town.”    
  
“Well...those...we...I…”    
  
“Save it. Me and my kids will stay where we are at. End of discussion, period.” The white mare turns and purposely kicks dirt at the purple unicorn. “Get lost.” 

Damon’s hooves could be heard but Crow kept walking. Reaching the school before her friend and entering at the behest of Stitch. Her filly walked to her desk and then crawled under it. The white mare couldn’t fit so she hung her head to keep the lights from hurting her eyes. The wooden floor still reflected the light though so she shut them.    
  
“I am sorry Crow. I can tell you and Stitcher are in pain.” Guide Wire sighed. “Are you sure I can’t get it looked at?”    
  
“Why? If it's genetic then...what will a test show? What can be done?” Asks Crow, simply hoping he wouldn’t pry into her genetic history.    
  
The heart doctor sighed, “point taken. Genetics means that...no matter what test. It will only serve to further confuse the situation. Can sunglasses help?”    
  
“The teacher makes our daughter pull her hood down. I doubt she will let her wear glasses in class.” The white mare let a breath out. “She should but oh well.” 

“I will explain. A medical mind can persuade her...right?”    
  
Crow shrugs to show her answer. She opened her eyes when Cheerilee could be heard ushering children and parents in. The light hurt more, even with her squinting. Heart Stitcher got into her seat. The teacher looked straight at her and Crow.

“I am sorry ladies but no hoods or sunglasses in class please.” She gives them a sweet smile.    
  
Before either could protest, Guide Wire stood up and spoke; “I can’t allow that. I am a doctor and both have a medical condition in the eyes. Natural sunlight and pony made lights harm their eyes. They need the hoods up at all times...unless, you darken the room and pull the curtains down.”    
  
Cheerilee blinks, “I...I can’t do that.”    
  
“Then the hoods must stay on. Sunglasses would be better but we will compromise and use hoods only.” He nods then sits down. “Continue.”    
  
“As if, they are faking it.” A young filly spoke up.    
  
Crow turns her head to see a pink filly with a tiara as her mark and a real one like it atop her head. Her flowy purple and white locks and tail are done up nicely.    
  
“I bet they are faking it. Like mother, like daughter.”    
  
The classmates around laughed but the adults hushed most of the kids. Only two sets didn’t.    
  
“My name is Filthy Rich, Mr?” A stallion held a hoof out but Guide didn’t accept it.    
  
“I know who you two are. You are Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich. My daughter often complains about this school and how her “fake” medical issue isn’t real.” He took a step closer to the stallion. “I have gotten her and her mother checked out. Guess what, it's real so tell me again how my ex and daughter BOTH are lying on paper.”    
  
The stallion stays silent.    
  
“Thought so, now as I said to Cheerilee, continue.” He sat back down. 

You could hear a pin drop. Cheerilee clears her throat and gets their attention. Smiling and changing the subject instantly to Career Day. The day where everyone shows off their parents careers and talents. She would be calling them up in alphabetical order as well. With Crow’s last name being Glaze and her daughters being Glaze, that meant they would be waiting. Good thing too. The lights had her and Stitch closing their eyes again. They listened and heard every story. Crow opened one eye and saw the Rich family getting ready to go but she smirked when they got called up first. Making the three scowl and they walk up to the front of the class. The tiara pony went to whine but Cheerilee ended it with a single glance.    


“These are my parents.” Heart Stitcher says. “My momma Crow and my daddy, Guide Wire. My dad fixes ponies hearts. One day, I am gonna have the same job but I am not gonna have my cutie mark. I am gonna show that you don’t always need one to show your talent!”    
  
Her filly said it so proudly that Crow could only smile. Even Guide shows a proud grin at her words. The class then asked what she did.    
  
“My mom sells flowers and vegetables. We also tend to the crows on our hill. Romeo just had a family. It’s up to us to help make sure they are okay.” Heart says.    
  
“And your...teeth...and eyes?”    
  
“What about them?” Crow asks, silencing the child instantly. “I am serious, what is wrong with them? So they aren’t the same as yours. Is that an issue?”    
  
“Well...no but they aren’t normal?”    
  
“Define normal,” shrugs the white pegasus. 

The child stays quiet.    
  
“I am asking, not being cold. I want to know what “normal” is for you.” She tells him. “There isn’t a wrong answer.” 

The filly nods and says: “flat teeth that don’t have bat pony fangs and eyes that can handle the sunlight.”    
  
Guide Wire looks towards Crow and sees that she wasn’t insulted at all. Simply giving the young one a warm smile that any parent would when answering something so innocent.    
  
“But we all look different. Isn’t that also normal?” She tilts her head, the warm smile still present. “Why can’t we see that as normal?” 

“I guess you are right. Not everypony is the same.” The young stallion smiles.    
  
“Then let’s say Normal means different.” agrees Crow, making the young filly happily shout: “yeah” in agreement.    
  
They head to her seat and both turn their heads down again but listen as the rich family are up next. Neither really said much. Just bragged about their high paying jobs and doing all the talking for their daughter. The spoiled brat breathing in all the envious or jealous looks from her classmates. Even as they returned to their seats. Relishing in the reactions then spotting that Crow and Heart Stitcher weren’t even caring. Which made her mentally smirk when the filly whined to her parents about how the two were ignoring her. The didn’t say anything since this presentation was over. They were told to head out back to where Pinkie Pie had snacks out. The pink pony wasn’t there but she brought them over for them to enjoy. The best part was that it was in the shade. Giving her and Stitch a break from pony lights and sun, somewhat from the sun at least. 

“Ms. Glaze...can we speak?” Cheerilee asks, catching the white mare midbite on an apple. “It’s about...your location of residency.” 

Crow kept eating but scowled.    
  
“I am concerned for her safety. What if she gets attacked? What if you get attacked?” The teacher asks. 

The pegasus tossed her apple core into the woods by the school for the birds to have.    
  
“I think moving in town would be a safer option. The Mane Six are here after all and…”    
  
“Just stop there. The Mane Six are magnets for trouble and I don’t trust this town to stay safe for a single second.” Crow looks at her. “In fact, if there was ever an apocalypse where we all end up surrounded by the undead then I would stay on my hill and make it a fort.”    
  
“But…”    
  
“No buts. I am not moving. My children will grow up on that hill. I will die on that hill and my kids will inherit that hill. End of story. Now bring it up again.” The white mare walks by her. “Heart Stitcher, we are going home!”    
  
“Yay!” Her daughter runs towards her and walks side by side with her. “Can we get cake on the way?”    
  
Crow nods, “yes.”    
  
“Yay! I want chocolate!”    
  



	4. A Bad Morning

The morning sun killed her eyesight the minute it got forced on her. With no warning, some elite unicorn with some monocle over his eye had kicked her out. Stating that she was of use and now wanted trash like her to leave. Tossing her hooded scarf onto the porch as he slams the door shut. Leaving her throbbing mind and eyes confused and wondering how she even got here in the first place. The last thing she remembered was going to a club and enjoying a drink. After a quick trip to the restroom, she came back and took a drink...then nothing until now. Her body was sore as was her head and eyes. Even when she pulled the scarf over her head, she barely managed to walk a step without hurting. The normally loud ponies amplified by the hangover. She had to get her two fillies from their dad’s today too. Whatever happened would have to wait but it was clear he took advantage of her last night. Why else would it hurt to walk so much?   
  
“Crow, you are out early!” Midnight’s voice echoed.   
  
The chipper pony instantly stopped when she saw how off the white pegasus normally was. Even if Crow managed to walk normally, the way she held her head down for further protection just made it clear something happened that led to this.   
  
“What happened? Are you hurt?” She whispers.   
  
“Midi, I am hurt, have a hangover and don’t remember how I even got to that...that hoofers house,” The white mare replies. “I have kids that I need to pick up as well.”   
  
Midnight had her stop, “Point to the house.”   
  
“Midnight…”   
  
“Crow, Point.” The unicorn flicked her tail. 

The pegasus turns enough and points towards the two story, white and gold bordered mansion. It was the start to the Rich Area as well so she couldn’t miss it. Especially with the hoofer standing right outside the door now, talking to two other elites. No doubt mocking how easy she ended up being.   
  
“That...hoofer,” Midnight grumbles. “I am going to make him pay one day.”   
  
She has Crow turn and start walking again. Planning ahead to take down an elite would take some serious time and help. She doubted Twilight would help her since it had to do with Crow and that would also bring trouble for her. Her friend didn’t really care for the purple pony. Seeing as Twilight actively complained for days after having to deal with her. Currently, she was harping on how the white pegasus continually told the princess’s student to “hoof off”. Then again, if the purple unicorn just stopped nagging her, things would be fine. 

Her staggering friend brought reality back. The white mare wasn’t well enough to be walking around. Let alone going all the way back to her house on a steep hill. The kids and her would have to stay at Midnight’s until it was late at night. It would give her time to do what she needed as well. If she was gonna take an elite down then some serious help would be needed. 

“I hate to say it but you won’t make it up your hill hon. Let’s get to my house. You and the kids can stay in there, no lights on until later tonight. Then I’ll walk you three home okay?” Midnight had her turn down a road towards the working class residential area. “You won’t make it home in your state.”   
  
“I don’t have any energy to argue so fine but me and the kids can’t have the lights on.” Crow informs her.   
  
Midi shrugs, “then turn them off but you three can’t leave until tonight or you are better. I’ll get the kids once I get you home. Where are they?”   
  
“One is with her father at the hospital. The other at the latest construction for somepony. They have to make a new house? I don’t know. I just know you can’t miss her.” Crow stops when Midnight crosses in front of her and opens a wooden gate. 

A stone fence around the front yard with a simple pond and nice one story house. A simple stone house and roof that definitely stood out among the other houses around her. It wasn’t bad though. It was good to have a house like this for her to find if she ever had time to stop by. Midnight opened the door and easily turned all the lights off.   
  
“I’ll head right away to get your kids then run to do my errands.” The teal unicorn let Crow go in and claim the couch. “Please rest until the kids eat okay?” 

“Way ahead of you.” Crow waves a hoof in the air. 

Midnight closes the door and walks away. She put on a façade but nothing deceitful. She would get the kids but only after handling her own business. Returning to the main city, Midnight gallops towards the only place that could help; Sugarcube Corner. Slowing her speed to a walk, she kicks the door open. Scowling to show she wasn’t in a mood to be messed with. It scared customers to the side so Pinkie could see her.   
  
“Midnight! Boy are you angry.” The pink pony comments.   
  
“Normally I would be thrilled to see you but I need to talk with you,” She firmly states. “Right now.”   
  
Ignoring the crowd and protests, Midnight pushed her way into the back. Hearing Pinkie Pie tell Mrs. Cake that she was going to take a break. Midnight didn’t linger and went right up the stairs. Pinkie on her tail until the two arrive at her room. Where she promptly used her magic to slam the door and lock it. Pinkie didn’t jump but she did look truly concerned now.   
  
“Look, I don’t mean to be so grumpy but I have an issue. An issue only you can help me with and I am not fond of having to think about it.” The unicorn grumbles towards her. “You are also the only pony in town that has everyone on file. Even those…”elite”...”   
  
“Ah...no cursing here. I get what you mean. How can I help?” Pinkie Pie grins.   
  
“I am looking for a white, male unicorn. Gold hooves, brown hair, silver eyes and the cutie mark is a treasure chest.” Midnight says. “My friend was kicked from his house. She has no memory of ever going there either. I believe he…”   
  
She got closer and whispered the rest. When Midi moved away, she saw Pinkie’s horrified expression. The pink pony simply sat down and took in what she heard before looking at her. Standing up and heading to a part of her bedroom and nodding.   
  
“Allow me to assist in your mission. Anypony who does that deserves no mercy.” The party pony pushes a small tile in and reveals a trapdoor. “Follow me.”   
  
“You realize…” Midnight follows her down a slide. “That going down this road will mean you can’t undo anything I plan right?”   
  
The party pony went straight to a filing cabinet, “I am aware of that. I just don’t care. This isn’t a joke or something to take lightly. Your friend got hurt by somepony and this somepony doesn’t care that he hurt her. He needs to pay but because he is an “Elite” pony, it will take serious planning.”   
  
She pulls a massive folder out and puts it on a table. 

“The pony is named Mono Knight but the ones close to him call him York. He has a sweet tooth for Manehattan Peppermint Patties. So call him York. for whatever reason.” She shrugs. “Also, I do need to know who he has done this too.”   
  
Midnight looks at Pinkie, “you can’t tell Twilight.”   
  
“Ooooh, its Crow.” Pinkie laughs then stops and stares. “It’s Crow!” 

Midnight’s silence was all the pony needed.   
  
“I mean she isn’t the best pony but to do that to her?” Pinkie looks at the file before her then at Midnight. “We are going to destroy him. You with me?”   
  
With a grin, the teal unicorn grins: “All the way!” 

Midnight let Pinkie Pie do most of the planning. She was taken back at how fast the pink pony was willing to help. It wasn’t like Crow to have friends in the Mane Six outside Applejack and even then it wasn’t a friendship. Moreover the two benefited off the other by trading the goods they grow with one another. The teal unicorn hears an “AHA!” and sees Pinkie push a single sheet over to her.   
  
“This unicorn is an accountant for the mayor. He handles all the affairs that deal with money.” Pinkie grins. “I don’t have much else but that is a lead you can use to gain more information. If he is taking money to boost his own standards of living then he will lose both status and money. In basic terms, we take his money and half it. Give half to Crow and the rest back to the major.”   
  
“This...is ingenious Pinkie but you realize he will be poor and homeless.”   
  
“Not when the guards find out he has been committing crimes.” Pinkie Grins. “Besides, criminals get punished.”   
  
“Then I won’t question your means. Simply get to work from here. Thank you Pinkie. Sorry for...well, my intrusion.”   
  
“Eh, no worries. You are angry. Everypony gets angry.” She waves a hoof in the air. “We’ll get him. Don’t worry.”   
  
“I won’t.” Midi nods.


	5. Nightmare Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to explain Crow and how she works. She isn't actually that mean. She just hates being told how to live her life. As a spoiler, her and Twilight do become friends but it's a long road for Twi to get there.

“Mommmmm!” She hears.    
  
Crow pulled a pillow over her head and sighs.    
  
“Mom! Spade took my bow!”    
  
“I did not!”    
  
“Did too!” 

The white pegasus just groaned outwardly. Letting the two fillies argue over some fabric that she could easily replicate. Not that Spade Bit would wear the bow seeing as it wasn’t in her favorite color. Hell her natural black and brown tipped hair wasn’t long enough and the tail feathers at the end of her back cover the top part of her tail. The most it would do is add unneeded task of handling that short mess into an even shorter ponytail. One she would undo! When the two kept arguing though, Crow put the pillow aside and got out of bed. Walking out the door and taking the black bow and putting it up high. Stitch had her normal bows at the start of her tail and end of her mane. 

“Now no one gets it.” Crow says walking to the kitchen. “You can get it tomorrow.”    
  
The two sit down and mope but she looks at both with a stern but gentle stare. Her three fillies were all so close that fights like these were normal. She just wished they could remember that one of the many talents she dabbled in was sewing. Making another bow won't bother her and she could even make it so Spade Bit could wear a ribbon instead of a bow. 

“I can easily make a ribbon for you, Spade. With how short your mane is, a bow won’t look good. A ribbon will look good though.” Crow smiles at her. “So let me make you a ribbon that fits you perfectly, okay?”    
  
“Okay momma, I am sorry.” Spade Bit says, looking at her.    
  
“I am sorry momma. I forget you can sew,” Heart Stitcher looks at her. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay but next time, please remember that girls. I am always willing to make you three anything you wish,” She kissed the top of their heads. “You two need to apologize to one another okay?”    
  
They look at one another while she turns to handle dinner.    
  
Both say: “Sorry sis” and hug one another.    
  
Riddler runs in then. His usual pulled back mane down as he ran in. She was still amazed that the only look he took from that...pony from months before; was the unicorn horn and white body. The rest, well...that was her genetics. His horn and the end of his mouth was black. He had silver hooves and her deep blue eyes. His mane and tail were red but the tips were brown. The entire outside of Riddler’s ears were black and not normal ones either since he had covers on them like his sister had on hers. Clacks on the floor got her attention and she saw three broken beads.    
  
“Momma, they broke. I have no way to put my hair up now. Everything is closed as well and they aren’t open tomorrow cause it’s Nightmare Night.” He whines, sitting down. “Now what am I gonna do?”    
  
Heart Stitcher and Spade Bit look at one another then at the bow high up. It wasn’t the best option but that would help or it could be made into something that could help their brother. The earth pony filly went over and stood by the fridge. Spade used her sister to get higher and with the help of her little wings, managed to hover just high enough to grab the edge of the fabric. Heart looks at her as she hits the floor. The two run to their brother and fuss over his hair. Pulling it back with the ribbon easily.    
  
“You can borrow my bow until momma can make you something or she can use the material for homemade beads, huh momma?” Stitcher smiles at Crow.    
  
The white mare nods, “that’s a good idea, I may do that.” She says. “I’ll replace it with homemade beads until we can replace them, okay?” 

“Thank you momma,” He says, relieved to have his mane out of the way. “Since tomorrow is Nightmare Night. Can we take off our covers? They make me sweat.”    
  
“If I can take off mine then you two can take off yours. Stitcher can show off her teeth proudly tomorrow night.” The white mare smiles. “We are gonna finally have a night to just be us.”    
  
“Isn’t it your birthday momma?” Stitcher asks, making her younger siblings gasp and stare in horror.    
  
“We didn’t get you a gift momma!” Riddler says. “We gotta make you something!”    
  
“No it’s okay.” Crow crouches down. “You three being yourselves is all I want.”    
  
“Really? Nothing else?” Spade asks, ears folded. “But...it’s your day.”    
  
“And what better way to spend it then with my three kids being able to finally be free to show off their true selves?” She kissed each on the top of their heads. “You three are meant to surpass me. To show that nothing is going to stop you and you will reach for the stars.”    
  
The three smile and nuzzle her. After giving them a snack, she sent them to bed. After a quick clean up, Crow herself turned in. Tomorrow would be her birthday.

* * *

Nightmare Night Day

Twilight Sparkle happily jonted through Ponyville towards Sugarcube Corner. She was told Midnight Scroll was back and couldn’t wait to talk with her. She bought her friend’s new book and it was a great read. She wanted to give her review to her personally. The story of somepony solving a mystery with a twist at the end of who actually did it. A great tale and enthralled her to no end. She read it twice to see what clues she missed and it only made her love it even more. She heard that she and Pinkie Pie were going to be decking Sugarcube Corner out for a Nightmare Night Birthday Party. Even Applejack was going to attend. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t get an invite but she could ask Pinkie when she got there.    
  
She saw the cake shop and some interesting decorations. Pony bodies with...bat parts attached. Some even had bat wings on them or ears. It was odd but maybe Pinkie’s client was eccentric. Walking in, she sees black curtains being hung by the lights but not being put over them. Another strange thing but it may be a client desire and not what Pinkie wanted. The cake also had the same bat pony theme too. Pinkie and Midnight happily set more decorations out but now most were bats and ponies in random locations of the shop. All on one side. The rest was normal decoration.    
  
“You two look to be…” She was stopped by Applejack who apologized when she walked by.    
  
Applejack had brought a wagon of apple cider and pulled it over to a table. Midnight making the bottles float up and carefully set each bottle down by a stack of plastic bat and pony cups. The plates were a mix of ponies and bats as well. The theme was a mix of bats and ponies all around. AJ even put a custom wrapping around the bottles that matched the theme too.    
  
“This is an interesting theme,” Twilight says, getting the three’s attention. “What is with the...bat...pony theme…” 

“Oh, it’s to match Crow’s costume.” Midnight smiles. “I can’t wait to see her face. We don’t have a lot of ponies coming too so she is going to enjoy tonight.”    
  
Twilight scowls, “Oh...it’s her birthday.” She looks at AJ. “we are still on for Nightmare Night Trick or Treating though, right?”    
  
“Eh...sorry Sugar but I got invited to the party and I would like to attend this year.” Applejack smiles at Twilight. “But we can always go next year.”    
  
“Why come to her birthday? That pony is not nice. She is just a grumpy, crass pony who refuses to set a good example for her kids.” Twilight states. “I don’t know what you all see in her.”    
  
“Just cause she doesn’t like you darlin, doesn’t mean you can insult her.” Applejack gave Twilight a firm stare. “Besides, after what I have heard from Crow, I don’t blame her. You lecture her like she doesn’t know what she is doing and constantly put this pressure to get her mark.”    
  
“Yeah but I just want her to see that I am doing all this to make her life easier.” claims Twilight, ears now folded. “To let her see that being close by is safer and that her kids will aspire to find their special talent.”    
  
“Have you ever considered that maybe magic for cutie marks will happen WHEN it will happen?” Midi comments, getting a surprised stare. “I am glad we are best friends Twilight but Crow is also my best friend. I know who she is behind the scowl and she isn’t as mean as you think.”    
  
“Says you, she likes you.”    
  
“Because I don’t lecture my friend on how she lives her life or raises her children,” Midnight states. “Look, I would have invited you but Crow has made her feelings towards you very clear. You aren’t welcome and until you start to learn why she doesn’t like you, I won’t be able to invite you to any events pertaining to her.”    
  
Twilight went to protest but Midnight raised a hoof to silence her.    
  
“Stop. I am going to celebrate my friend’s birthday. I didn’t get to for years because of never knowing where she moved. Now, me and her are in the same town and I am making up for it.” Midnight lowers her hoof. “You can come to the party if you play nice. Until then, please let her enjoy this day.”    
  
Twilight sighs and walks out. Scowling as she did. Leaving Applejack to let a sigh out.    
  
“I am sorry Midnight. I knew Twi wouldn’t like the idea but...to go as far as slandering somepony simply for living their own life?” The farm mare looks towards the door. “I know Crow ain’t the best but she is herself.”    
  
“I heard from Pinkie that you and Crow get along really well. I am glad she has you. For the longest time, I was kinda her only friend but when you have such a blunt personality, it does turn many away.” Midnight Scroll looks at Applejack. “Hearing you know how nice she can be means a lot.”    
  
AJ looked at her, confused; “She has always been nice to me. I am not sure what it is that Twi does to anger her but as far as I have seen. Crow has got talents spread about across the board. Some I have no interest in and others I have had her teach me. She taught me how to make the veggies I buy from her to last longer. A craft lost to the ages in my family.”    
  
“She taught me that too. I love carrots and celery. She taught me how to keep them fresh. Though Canning was really hard to learn.”    
  
“It was. Anyways, I’ll be back later. I’ll be bringing her a present too.” AJ walks out. “Later!”    
  
“Bye!” The two wave as she leaves.

* * *

As night soon hit, Crow met up with her kids in the living room. She didn’t remove her wings covers once since the day they had been in her life. This would be the first time they would see her real wings. Today would mark the day where her kids would have to be sworn to their family secret. The true reason as to why their eyes hurt in the sunlight and pony made lights. She told her oldest it was genetic and why she couldn’t tell her peers the reason. There was no real reason given by her. Just that she wasn’t allowed. Now each one would know why and hoped her kids wouldn’t brag.    
  
“Now before we go out, there is a real reason as to why our eyes hurt and why we cover parts of our bodies so much,” Crow says. “But first, lets remove your covers.”    
  
She pulls off Riddler’s ear covers and the wings covers off Spade Bit. She then smiles proudly as they felt true relief. They then eye her wings and look at her.    
  
“Before I remove mine, I have to explain how our genetics work. Your great grandfather isn’t a normal pony. He is a bat pony.” She says, seeing their eyes light up. “He doesn’t come out often because ponies don’t trust our kind. They deem us abnormal hybrids that don’t belong among them. It’s why we hide your wings and ears. It’s why your teeth are pointed. We come from a family line of bat ponies. Your grandpa didn’t get any genetics, but I did.” 

  
Crow unfolds her wings, “You guys can remove my covers to see what I mean.” She gives them a warm smile.    
  
The three run to each side and easily pull the old white covers off. The border of her wings weren’t feathers but thin hard cartilage black bones with feathers where the claws would be. At each end of the hard points was a single black and blue tipped feather. Between each section were the larger feathers. The start of her wings were also at a small point of her back. Making it very clear as to why she has to hide her wings all the time. She had the most of their genetics while they got some. Stitcher got the bat pony fangs. Riddler got the bat pony ears and Spade got the bat pony claws at the end of her wings. They also had the natural dark vision which explained the pain.    
  
“Now that you know our family lineage, you can’t tell anyone; ever.” She states. “If other ponies knew then we could lose our home and be forced to flee. Our only safe night is Nightmare Night. I am sure times have changed but there are still many ponies who don’t care nor trust bat ponies or descendants of them.”    
  
“We’ll keep it a secret, Momma.” Heart Stitcher says.    
  
“No one will know, so long as we live.” Riddler nods.    
  
Spade smiles, “I won’t tell a soul.”    
  
“Good, now let us head out. It’s time we enjoyed this dark night outside.” Crow turns and heads to the door.    
  
She opens it and finds a pink letter invitation to Sugarcube Corner for her and then below three more at her kids level. It said she was invited for a special event at the store and that they hope to see her and the kids there. The three instantly turn to her and beg to go. Each saying it would be fun and they could get her a cake after to bring home at the end of the night. The white mare gave in and let them run ahead. She shuts the door and sighs. With the sun so low, she and the kids will enjoy tonight. Being able to walk around freely would let them get a break. Even if it was for only one night. Hopefully, times would change to where her family could finally show their lineage with pride and not hide it shamefully. Going down the hill, she spots her three stretching and jumping around more than normal.    
  
Each one happy to have nothing to weigh them down. When she passed them, they jumped over her, around her or would run ahead; stop and turn. It continued until they were out of Everfree and in town. The town went all out with festivities for the fillies. Bobbing for apples, a stage with an ad for a costume contest later in the night. Stores had candy bowls out that said take one. Some were closed but they had the candy bowl out. She let her kids grab candy to eat as they continue through town. Everypony would compliment them for having a family costume theme this year. Her kids cheerfully thank them with Crow nodding her thanks. She checks her mane and tail once and sighs. Her kids asked her to grow it out as long as she could for an experiment but it still wasn’t long enough. Both her mane and tail were just starting to drag on the ground, it had to get longer. She made a mental note to ask ponies for products to increase healthy hair growth tonight.    
  
“Whoa...look momma!” Heart Stitcher points out the decorations.    
  
The kind that made her mentally panic. Bat Pony decor? Did Pinkie know? Her kids stay close as they walk inside.    
  
“SURPRISE!” Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Midnight Scroll, Guide Wire and Hammerhead jump out. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”    
  
“You gave up trick or treating...for me?” Crow asked as Midi walked to her side.    
  
“Course we did! It’s your birthday! I even got the girls dad’s here. You can enjoy tonight.” She says as the girls run their fathers to show off their “costumes” proudly. “By the way, to soothe any panic. Only Pinkie and I know the truth but she won’t tell anyone. She claims it’s a costume you always wear.”    
  
The white mare relaxed, “So long as she doesn’t expose my family. Ponies won’t accept us just yet.” She smiles as the kids get candy.    
  
“Oh, come and open gifts!”    
  
The dim lights were soon covered and the room went dark. Leaving only flickering candles strewn about the room for those who couldn’t see.    
  
“Just to make sure you and the kids won’t get hurt. We are throwing a Dark Pony Party,” Pinkie Pie says. “Happy Birthday.”    
  
Crow gave the pink pony a rare smile, “thank you Pinkie. You aren’t so bad after all.” She says walking towards the cake.    
  
“Midnight! Did you hear! I am not that bad to her! Progress~!” Pinkie cheered.    
  
“It’s a good sign. Crow doesn’t always let many close. Don’t take advantage though, you could lose it.” The teal unicorn tells her.    
  
“Course not.”    
  
Pinkie ran to join Crow by the cake and presents. The rest walk over and throw a small party for her. She let her kids have cake and drinks. She enjoyed catching up with Midnight, Hammerhead and Guide. Even let Pinkie ramble about her own days. By the time her party ended, the costume show was going on. Pinkie Pie and Applejack left to join their friends. Hammerhead and Guide Wire took off to turn in for work tomorrow. Her and the kids decided to head home. Night would end soon and they would have to get home for some rest.    
  
“Momma, who is your favorite princess?” Stitcher randomly asks.    
  
“Luna, why?” Crow looks at her then sees her gaze dead ahead.    
  
She follows it and sees the princess herself. Out and about enjoying the town.    
  
“Oh, princess Luna, you seem to be enjoying tonight,” She bows her head. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”    
  
“Ah, you must be this...Crow my sister hears about.” The princess says.    
  
“...that is never a good sign. Let me guess, Twilight is complaining about me to her in hopes it will be fixed by her?” The white mare grumbled.    
  
“My sister doesn’t really do anything. She lets her...complain. I came into town yesterday night but you weren’t there. I tried the dream realm but you don’t dream.” Luna says. “A rare occasion that made this difficult to happen.”    
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you stress. Did you need me?”    
  
“No, simply...wished to meet you and talk, if that’s okay? I love your costumes.” she points out.    
  
“They are real!” Stitcher blurted out, then covered her mouth and looked at her mother in panic. “...sorry momma.”    
  
“...kids…” nervously Crow laughs, “they say the most...hoofin’ things don’t they?”    
  
Luna just smiled, “Yes they do. Let’s walk.” She turns and starts to walk away.    
  
“Stitcher,” Riddler whispers as they follow.    
  
“I am sorry. I have been dying to say that all night. I don’t want to hide it momma.” Heart stitcher sighs. “It isn’t fair.”    
  
“It isn’t...but we must. Let me handle this okay?”    
  
They keep walking until they hit Everfree. Crow ruffling her feathers just enough as normal and seeing Spade Bit do the same. Though she now looked like a walking ball of feathers with legs. It was cute. She even fanned her tail feathers out like she would. Luna reaches the end of the trail and looks back.    
  
“Your hill is this way right?”    
  
“Yep, go on ahead kids.” Crow raised one leg to let each one scooch under her then run ahead. Doing the same with Luna before running up the hill. The two adults follow and have a moment to talk.    
  
“I am able to tell fake from real my dear Crow. You can’t fake what you are with me,” The princess says, seeing the white mare panic. “But rest assured, I do not care. The fact that you are like this doesn’t bother me. My guards are bat ponies. They have kids as well that, like you must hide their genetics among the public eye. I know their pain as I know yours. I know their fear as I know yours.”    
  
“You won’t...expose me and my family will you?”    
  
“No, I would never. You are just living your life. Why punish you for that?” Luna looks at the moon. “The sky is so beautiful tonight.”    
  
“It’s beautiful every night,” Crow tells her. “I wish I could work during the night. My eyes would like it more.”    
  
“You know my night?”    
  
“Course I do,” The white mare says. “You are the reason I can cope after having to deal with Queen Celestia’s Sunlight all sun day. It’s the only break I and the kids get.”    
  
Luna looks away, blushing but smiling as well: “I am glad. Perhaps...we could be friends?”    
  
“I mean...I am sure you know all about me and my...troubles with Twilight. You sure you want me as your friend?” Crow’s answer was a nod. “Then...I don’t see an issue being your friend Princess Luna. You are my favorite ruler after all. My door is open. I don’t have any lights so...bring your own.”    
  
“...could I visit tonight?”    
  
Crow opens the door and her kids wave at her as they run around the house, “come in. I’ll make some tea. I have left over birthday cake too.”    
  
“Oh, may I have a piece?” Luna walks in.    
  
“Course, we can finish it off,” Crow closes the door behind her. 


	6. An Annoying Day

A few days after Nightmare Night, Crow found herself walking through town again. This time, all the ponies were running around some decorating the place in crystals. Some even wore formal outfits while working and made sure they would look appealing for whatever reason. Even the elite ponies were in their best outfits. Either Queen Celestia was coming into town or another royal had announced their travel plans and now the town is fussing over how it looks. In her mind, it was fine. It wasn’t the best but a small town like this still looked pretty decent. If anything, adding tacky paper crystals with gems found by Rarity made them appear...fake. Why didn't they just stick to a simple, beautiful countryside look? It dawned on her then what the crystals meant. The visuals helped as well. Twilight happily skips along next to Empress Cadence and Emperor Shining Armor. Both happily talking to her; until she spots Crow. The scowl on her face worrying both relatives instantly.    
  


“Twi, what’s wrong? You act as if something smelly hit your hooves.”    
  
“Nothing brother, just caught sight of somepony who doesn’t understand how great my advice is,” She replies.    
  
“...sis, I hate to be that somepony but not everypony can benefit from your advice.” Shining comments, shocking her. “I am serious. Everypony has a different way of living. It’s why this town is so wonderful to visit. The simple roots, the country feel...I love visiting you here.”    
  
“It’s always so nice to get away from the same daily routine and just visit family elsewhere,” The Empress sighs, breathing in the air as they passed. “I can’t wait to hear what you have been up to.” 

“I can’t wait for the visit to start! I also booked you guys a room at our recent Inn. You’ll love the suite they have. It’s so homey.” Twilight bounced along with them. 

“Momma, I don’t think she likes us,” Riddler comments.    
  
“Fine by me.” Crow keeps walking. “I don’t like her either.” 

“Yeah well she isn’t the only special somepony here. So what if she is some Queen’s student. Who cares? I am content to be who I am.” Stitcher says.    
  
“Yeah, besides they always fawn over the Mane Six. It’s so tiring. The school says we should invest in our cutie marks and look up to the Mane Six who live up to their talents,” Spade grumbles. “Not everypony can do that but the adults expect us too.”    
  
Crow looks at her three fillies, “I don’t expect that. I expect you three to do the best you can do without hurting yourselves.” She firmly but gently states. “I want to see you three succeed where I have failed.” 

Riddler smiles, “don’t worry momma. We will do our best to live our life as we can.”    
  
“Yeah! We don’t need cutie marks to make you proud. Just being us is enough!” Heart Stitcher smiles. 

“Ha! Look everypony, the freak blank flanks arrived at school early,” A pink filly scoffs at them. 

“Who are you again?” Crow tilts her head to the side, infuriating the little one.    
  
“I am Diamond Tiara!” She stomps her hoof on the ground. “How dare you forget my name!”    
  
“Doesn’t ring a bell to me.” She keeps walking. “Then again, I am bad with names.”    
  
Her three follow her while Diamond Tiara threatened Crow but they were empty. She normally wasn’t the kind of pony to make a child feel angry but something told her Diamond wasn’t worth the energy at this moment. Maybe once she finally matured or perhaps grew into her own outside her parents’ control? Then again, Crow didn’t plan to wait for that to happen. Best not give her any mind. 

“Momma, can we do that?” Riddler asks.    
  
“Do what? Ignore her and...what was the other fillies name with her?”    
  
The three blink then look at one another.    
  
“Well...whatever their names are, ignore them. I wasn’t lying when I said I was bad with names. I tend to forget the ponies that try to bully me. Though…” Crow scowls. “Twilight is hard to ignore or forget. Anyways, have a good day at school my dears.”    
  
She turns and walks away. Walking by the two fillies still throwing a fit. Once she was out of sight though, the two turned to them. Riddler looks at his sisters as the two approach them. Both nodding at one another then nodding at him. Their mother said they could ignore them and the three didn’t really give other ponies in class much attention. The other ponies didn’t try to befriend them. They were ignored so best give what they receive right?    
  
“Hey! You three can’t go in first! Only I can! I outrank you, peasants!” Diamond yells.    
  
“The wind is rather blustery today,” Heart Stitcher walks in anyways.    
  
“Yeah,” Spade Bit sighs as she follows her sister. “I hope that means we have storm clouds coming soon. The sun hurts.” 

“Maybe we can pull our hoods down for once,” Riddler sighs as he follows.    
  
“Excuse me!” Silver Spoon screeched. “We are talking to you!” 

“Geez that wind is blowing hard today.” Spade groans. 

Diamond runs over then and shoves Riddler head first into the leg of his desk. After the hit, he stays on the floor; groaning in pain. 

“How dare you ig-” 

A kick sent her straight into the teacher’s desk. Silver Spoon barely dodged Heart Stitcher’s kick. Seeing her friend hit the desk and stare in shock. The silver crown on the floor next to her. Spade Bit covering her brother with one wing and the other flared out with her feathers completely fluffed out.    
  
“How dare we ignore you? How dare you presume we care! Harm my brother again, you pompous princess! See how far we will go to defend our family! I dare you!”    
  
“Children!” Cheerilee ran in and checked on Diamond Tiara first. “What happened here? Who started this?” 

“Does it matter who says what?” Spade Bit spoke up, getting the teacher’s attention. “Like you will believe us. You only believe fillies like that pompous hoof there. So give us detention. Tell our mother but we will warn you now that she started it by hitting our brother to the ground.”    
  
“Not that you will believe us still,” Heart Stitcher walks over to Riddler. “You okay?”    
  
“I am okay. I hit my eye on the leg of my desk. That’s gonna be a black eye for sure.” He sighed.    
  
“Silver Spoon, is what they said true?”    
  
“...No?” She says.    
  
“Course isn’t true. I ran in and hit him by accident and then she kicked me for no reason,” Diamond says. 

Cheerilee looks around but sees no other pony in here at all. No other witnesses at all. Clearly, somepony wasn’t telling the truth or one was but she couldn’t tell who. Crow’s three kids were defensive and angry. Thinking she would side with Diamond and punish them. Telling her their side and checking on their brother. Diamond and Silver were standing far from them. The only fair move to make was to punish all of them. Yet two only would care while the other expected that.    
  
“You all get a warning. If I see or hear something else happened then you all get detention, understood?” Cheerilee says.    
  
“Yes ma’am,” Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon say.    
  
“Nothing new there,” Crow’s kids mumble to one other.    
  
When the two little fillies run out. Cheerilee locked her attention on the three before her.    
  
“Here comes our real punishment,” Spade says.    
  
“Yep. It might be lines. I would rather have after school detention. We could turn these damn lights off,” Stitcher groans.    
  
“We would be alone too and not be bothered.”    
  
“We get that already silly. We wouldn’t have to worry about it you mean.” Spade laughs.    
  


The three laugh then go silent at her clearing throat. 

“You three need to tell me what happened without the attitude,” She says.    
  
“We ignored...whatever their names were, walked in,” Spade shrugs.    
  
“Next thing I know, I am hit by...the pink one into the table leg and onto the floor.” Riddler added.    
  
“So I kicked her for attacking my brother,” Stitcher finished. “No offense though Ms. Cheerilee. Adults and fillies don’t like our mom or us. It’s only natural you see us as freaks. So why bother to tell our side?”    
  
“Yeah, Mom shouldn’t have to fight our battles. So we are gonna show that we are just as strong as she is.” Riddler nods. “If that means we have to be blunt towards other ponies then fine.”    
  
“Being blunt and hurting others are two very different things. Why not try to make friends and talk to them about how you feel?” Cheerilee asks. “Help them understand you?”    
  
“You think we haven’t tried?” The three ask, making her go silent.    
  
“You really think those two haven’t fed lies about us to other ponies? How we are being harmed by lights and sun means more than what we say? You need to ask around so you can understand why taking detention in the dark is what we prefer rather than a lecture on how we can’t make friends.”    
  
“Just give us the detention already. We know it’s coming.” Riddler put his head down. “My head hurts.”    
  
Spade put a wing over him and bent her own head down, “Mine too.” She put a wing over Stitcher for good measure.    
  
“Thanks sis.” Stitcher sighs.    
  
Cheerilee sighs, “Look, I want to help you three out. How can I do that?” 

The fillies stay quiet though. Heads down to protect their eyesight. Leaving her to walk outside into the sun and see other fillies happily playing together. She knew the three were probably telling the truth and that Diamond Tiara harmed their brother. With no proof though, she couldn't punish them. She sat and watched the kids play around. Diamond and Silver acting like the school ground cops randomly. They still all got along though. She walked over to two fillies and smiled at them.    
  
“Why not play with Spade Bit, Riddler and Heart Stitcher?” 

The two cower at the names. Look at one another and shake their heads out of fear. 

“What is wrong? Why don’t you like them?” 

“You didn’t hear? Diamond Tiara found evidence that they aren’t really ponies. They are something evil and that we can’t trust what they or their mom says,” The filly mare whispers.    
  
“Yeah, she said they are going to only bring chaos down on us all if we befriend them. Her parents hired real people to look into this.” The filly stallion tells her.    
  
“Her parents have the money so why would she lie?” 

Cheerilee sees the two run off towards the field then sees another two close by. She walked to them and got told the same thing. Diamond Tiara and had spread a rumor to make it so the three were complete outcasts in school. No filly would dare befriend them for fear of being harmed by evil fake ponies. She looks at the two then sighs and heads back towards the building. The crusaders then ran in front of her.    
  
“Mrs. Cheerilee, please don’t give them detention. We saw the whole incident!” Scootaloo says.    
  
“You did?” 

“Yeah! Diamond Tiara ran right in after they ignored her and slammed Riddler into his desk leg!” Applebloom tells her.    
  
“They were defending their brother from any more harm,” Sweetie Bell finished.

“I see, how did you see all that?” The teacher asks.    
  
“Through the window, how else?” Scootaloo stares at her.    
  
Cheerilee nods, “They will not get in trouble then but they can’t fight back either all the time. I gave them a warning but if they do anything else then they must get detention.” She walks through them into the school.   
  
The Crusaders followed her inside. 

“You three are not in trouble,” She spoke up, getting the three fillies to look at her. “I heard why no one wants to be friends with you either as well and I am sorry. You are not evil. You are not monsters. You are fillies. Fillies who are being bullied so I will help.”

“Can we help too?” Applebloom asks.    
  
The adult mare shook her head, “take your seats.” She walked to the door of the classroom and rang the bell.    
  
Summoning all the students into the building. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon first as always with the rest following in and taking their seats. Cheerilee walked behind her desk and sighs. Now was the time to do damage control. Hopefully, it will work. Cheerilee cleared her throat and began to speak.    
  
“It has come to my attention that many fillies have been misinformed about three of our classmates. Saying they are evil...that they aren’t ponies but you are all wrong. These three are ponies. Yes light may hurt their eyes. Yes, they are blunt and yes they aren’t like normal ponies but not everypony is either. Normal means we are all different and we come together as a community and embrace each unique pony among us.” Cheerilee smiles. “So from now on, I would each and every pony try to talk with them when they can. Learn about them and make them feel welcome, okay?”    
  
“Yes Mrs. Cheerilee,” The class says.    
  
“And now, onto the lessons.” 

After school was out, Crow’s three fillies walked out first. Ignoring Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon voicing their complaints. The three keep walking until they turn off the beaten path. Their mom would meet up with them as always in town. They could pick whatever path they wanted to avoid running into other ponies. It allowed them to talk alone about their day. 

“Can’t believe we have to endure other fillies faking to want to talk with us,” Riddler grumbles.    
  
Spade shook her head, “it won’t happen. They just said yes to appease the teacher. We know what will happen. They will lie and say they did so. If we say they didn’t, then we won’t be believed. I can’t wait to leave this school.” 

“Same,” Stitcher sighs. “I don’t want to hear anymore lessons about cutie marks and friendship and how it will help me when no pony wants to try and actually talk to me.” 

The three keep walking until they hear hooves running to catch up to them. Stopping, they turn to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders skid to a halt. All three happily smiled at them.    
  
“Howdy! It’s a good thing we caught up to y’all! We are extending our hooves to help you three find your cutie marks with us!” Applebloom says. “We blank flanks stick together!”    
  
Stitcher, Riddler and Spade look at one another then at the three crusaders with one response, “why?” 

“Uh..well...so..” Sweetie Bell looks at Scootaloo.    
  
“So we can...um…”    
  
Spade shook her feathers out a little, “can we go home?”    
  
“Wait, we are serious. We can band together and get our cutie marks!” Smiles Applebloom, hooking her leg around Stitcher and Riddler. “Make it so you can find that special talent!”    
  
“Or,” Spade pulled her leg off. “We could just go home; where we are safe.” 

Stitcher took her leg off with a nod, “Agreed. You three have fun.”    
  
They keep walking. Being followed by the Crusaders and hearing them talk about how they always have many plans to get their marks which lead to many adventures and interesting days. How they spend their days planning whatever could work and being hurt so many times over. While the pain and potential death didn’t seem to really bother the three. It was the lack of interest in getting a mark that kept them from it. Their mom said once that she had better things to do then worry about a butt stamp and they shared that feeling. Why go for something when you can just experience life as goes? Screw trying to find something you have no control over. Face and live life head on first and worry about that later. Eventually, they turn and head into town. Seeing their mom dead ahead. She had a cake box in her mouth.    
  
“Momma!” The three ran right to her and smiled when she set down the cake box for them to look at the desert they would have when they got home. 

Crow then had them meet someone new. A silver alicorn with poorly managed feathered wings and tail feathers. The only nice thing about her appearance was her mane, tail and leg hair. She had beads that matched their mother’s eye color popping against her medium long naturally black and white tipped hair. Like their mom, she had black tipped wings but it had brown mixed in the tips of her silver feathers. Her eyes were also a pretty royal purple. The cutie mark looked to be a paintbrush against a canvas. Her full name is Chiseled Jade but the alicorn went by Jade. Their mom said the two met today. They hit it off and decided to hang out while she waited for them. The alicorn nods and with a warm smile, bids Crow good day. Their mom watched her walk then smiled at them.    
  
“Shall we head home my lovelies?” She sees the Crusaders and stares. “Hi, can we help you?”    
  
“Well...we wanted to talk abo-” Applebloom was stopped by Spade Bit.    
  
“We can tell our mom.” She says. “Leave that to us.” 

The three follow her as she holds the cake box. Riddler levitated the box for her and smiled as they told their mom about their day. Crow wasn’t happy about them fighting back but she also understood why. She didn’t preach violence. She preached ignoring ponies and walking away. Many didn’t fight her because she could easily intimidate them with her words. They were kids battling against two fillies that always got their way. They always got other ponies in trouble so all the power was in their court. As they reached the end of town, the family saw Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash blocking the path. Dash hovering in the air as always with the two unicorns doing their best to form a wall. 

“Darling, we are here to make sure you keep your little ones in town, where it is safe.” Rarity spoke up. “In fact, we can offer free mane care too.”    
  
Crow scowls and Twilight adds to...whatever this was.    
  
“As Celestia’s top student, I order you…” She didn’t get far after.    
  
“Excuse me?! Order me to do what?” Crow walks forward and puts her face in Twilight’s face. “You have no real power, you hoofer. My children love that hill. The crows they help live there. Their home is there! They are growing up there! Even if you are tied to the Queen, I will never do as you say!”    
  
“We can’t leave the hill. What about Romeo!”    
  
“What about Shakespear!? His eggs are hatching soon!” Heart Stitcher begged. “Momma, they need us!”    
  
“We aren’t moving little ones. We will die on that hill. Now threaten me again, I dare you.” 

Twilight and Rarity move aside. Rainbow Dash landed in front of her then.    
  
“Look, I don’t care who you think you are but save Equestria all the time. You should respect us.” says Dash, glaring at the white mare.    
  
“Respect you I do. Commend you, I do but having you three tell me that it is easy to move into a house that can fit three fillies and myself? Tch, I hope you are ready to help me every hoofin year then.” Crow leans towards Dash. “I can afford what I have now cause I can. If I move, we’ll be homeless now if you will excuse me. My babies need to get home where it is safe.” 

Rainbow Dash sees the kids walk by her with Crow following them. Leaving three of the mane six behind. They enter the normal path of Everfree and head home, annoyed. 


	7. Just Another Day

After what happened in town, Crow and her fillies started to avoid going directly into town. The ponies that did take notice had only been Zecora; for a little bit. Fluttershy eventually caught on though and would meet them on their way out of the woods. Greeting them with a smile every morning. Crow would flash since the yellow pegasi never really bothered them too much but that was it. A quick smile to show they weren’t ignoring her but had a goal in mind for the day. School while she worked to make bits. Just enough to too though this time, she didn’t have anything ready to harvest yet. Going into town was a way to keep the mane six at bay and she did have a meeting with Applejack. After, she would go see Jade as they had planned. The two were hitting it off really well. The odds of them dating were high but the fear of finding her as a sister more than a partner was there. Every pony she found feelings for ended on mutual terms yes but they also ended up being one big family. 

The fear of seeing Jade like that now presented itself full force. The more effort she put into this flame, the higher the risk that would be. Jade was as special as Guide Wire and Hammerhead. When the school came into view, she saw her three groan to themselves and head straight in. She moved onwards to the town. When Spade Bit couldn’t see her mom, her siblings stayed inside the school house. All three hiding under their desks with their hoods up and sleeping. All three really didn’t care to wake up early and endure the sunlight. They hear steps close in on them. Riddler opens an eye to see Scootaloo next to him. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were there too.    
  
“Hey...we wanted to hang out with you guys.” Applebloom said. “We know you three aren’t interested in cutiemark stuff but would you be willing to join if we just did it for fun?” 

“You wanna try our style of life?” Spade’s confused tone asks.    
  
Sweetie Belle nods, “Yeah, you guys have an odd but interesting way of living. You live for the moment and not just for earning your cutie marks. I think we may enjoy living in the now more if we just focused on that.”    
  
“Besides, we will get them when we get them right? What matters is we stick together, as friends.” Scootaloo states. 

“You three can be yourselves around us,” Applebloom smiles. “My sister and your mom get along really well. They are gonna meet up today to talk in fact. I am sure our families are gonna have a great relationship.”    
  
Spade, Riddler and Heart look at one another and nod. Confusing the crusaders.    
  
“We can try to hang out,” Heart Stitcher says. “We...won’t be good at it though at first.”    
  
“No pony like us so this will be our first...what’s it called?” Spade looks at them Crusaders.    
  
“Hang out time. We can hang out throughout the day today then. Let you adjust slowly with small school stuff then see how you feel after school. Does that sound fair?” Sweetie Belle asks them.    
  
The three nod and the Crusaders pull out some paper. Quietly hanging out and actually having a real conversation with the three. Nothing seemed fake either. Even when they were getting to know each other; as much as the three could actually tell the Crusaders. Family secrets had to stay hidden but they made mention of the no lights, tv or anything like that in their home. It didn’t confuse the three crusaders though. They seem to understand and ask how their guests got around. Only to be told guests had to bring their own light source and not shove it in their faces.

“Sounds like fun to me but we will go about this slowly. If y’all feel up to it, we can hang out at the Crusader’s HQ,” Sweetie Belle smiles.    
  
“Isn’t that on Sweet Apple Acres?” Heart Stitcher asks.   
  
“Yeah, how did you know that?” A confused Applebloom asks.    
  
Spade relaxed her feathers out to add some fluff to her, “Mom likes Applejack. She often talks about how her meetings with her goes.” She responds. “They have a meeting today there.”    
  
“Does she like my sister, Rarity?” Sweetie Belle asks, keeping Scootaloo quiet. 

The three just scowl in her direction. Making The white mare’s ears fold down. 

“Rarity keeps trying to cut our mom’s mane and tail. We are running an experiment. She can’t cut either until a certain length.”    
  
“How does she feel about Fluttershy? Everyone likes her.”    
  
Riddler tilts his head to the side with an odd expression, “She’s fine but...she is also annoying.” 

“Rainbow Dash?” Scootaloo nearly jumped at the name and her grin showed how happy the mere mention of the blue pegasi made her. 

Heart Stitcher scoffed, “more like Rainbow Crash. She is just as annoying as Rarity, if not more so.” 

The Crusaders look at each then at them and say one name, “Twilight Sparkle?”    
  
Spade, Riddler and Stitcher all groan outwardly and loudly at the name. Earning a mixed reaction of worry at the can they just pried open. The groan they made was loud enough to get Ms. Cheerilee’s attention. She peeks in and looks towards them. 

“Is everything okay in here?”    
  
“Yeah, somepony had to mention another...somepony,” Stitcher grumbles.    
  
Cheerilee returns outside. Leaving them to see three annoyed fillies now.    
  
“Twilight isn’t mean. She just...knows what is best sometimes,” Sweetie Belle nervously laughed their response off.    
  
“For starters, Twilight doesn’t know anything about us. Second, she doesn’t always know what is best. Thirdly, moving into town would mean more danger than where we are at currently,” Spade Bit explains. “Besides, we aren’t moving. No matter what that pony says.” 

“She thinks she knows everything because Queen Celestia chose her,” Scoffs Riddler, a clear expression of anger and annoyance all over his face.    
  
“She isn’t special and she doesn’t know everything. No pony does,” Stitcher spat out, just as annoyed and angry. “You three can’t change how we feel about her either.” 

The crusaders hear Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walking in first, as always. The rest of the students follow. A sign they had to get to their seats for class. Ms. Cheerilee walked in and saw the six of them taking their seats. Then began the lesson. It was a quiet lesson with the usual fillies answering. It was just a normal day. At the end of the school day, Crow’s fillies were the first out with the Crusaders hot on their hooves.    
  
“Wait up, did you three wanna...y’know...hang out?” Applebloom asks, looking at them. “You three can probably meet up with your mom.”    
  
“We aren’t ready yet,” Spade says but then smiles. “But maybe another time?”    
  
Riddler nods, “yeah we need to adjust to this. You three are the first to actually let us be...well us.”    
  
Heart Stitcher gives them a smile, “thank you for talking to us. You three might not be so bad.” 

The crusaders take a moment to share a glance between them then look at the three.    
  
“You thought we were bad?” Sweetie Belle took a step closer. “Why would you think that?” 

Heart Stitcher looks at them, “Other ponies have made how they feel abundantly clear. We aren’t welcome. You three didn’t exactly rush to us at the start. You kinda avoided us so we just lumped you with every other pony.”    
  
“True, can’t really blame you for that but we aren’t like them. We want to be friends.” Scootaloo got closer to her. “And we’ll make sure to learn about you guys and never pressure you to get your cutie marks.”    
  
Riddler looks at his sisters, “if mom is meeting with Applejack then I guess we can hang out with them. So long as we can get out of the sunlight soon.”    
  
“Can’t hurt to try,” Stitcher agreed. “But once we spot mom, we will go to her and head home after.”    
  
“Fair enough to me. Let’s hang out on the way to Sweet Apple Acres then.” Applebloom says walking side by side with Heart Stitcher.    
  
“We can talk more and learn about you and you about us,” Sweetie Belle says, walking with Spade Bit.    
  
“And see just how cool we are,” Scootaloo grins.    
  
Riddler just sighs, “sure…” He says, ignoring how she posed like Rainbow Dash would. 

  
The Crusaders turn to go into town but Crow’s kids keep going ahead. Making the trio follow them onto a narrow path that bordered Everfree. The fillies get nervous but notice that Crow’s kids just keep on the path. No nerves or anything, let alone signs of fear from them. Then again, they have to go through the forest to reach home. The reminder made them realize why the three wouldn’t really fear the forest. Even as they kept following them into the woods. They showed no signs of fear. Applebloom would glance around and see Timberwolves but the wolves would never get close. Always staying far away and making her curious as to why they were. Could it be that Crow and her family had ties to the animals in the woods? Maybe even a biological family member in the tribe? She shook her head. They would have some form of genetics if that were the case.    
  
The Crusaders see Sweet Apple Acres ahead. Running and jumping over Crow’s kids. They book it towards the farm. Stopping when Applejack and Crow are talking to one another. Crow didn’t seem pleased but the orange mare looks to be talking to her about it in detail. The six fillies got close enough to hear the adults talking.    
  
“I don’t think I’ll have any vegetables in time for this...star pony to be coming around.” The white pegasus says. “My garden is still not ready to be harvested.”    
  
“And you don’t know any other ponies that grow carrots? Pinkie Pie asked me but I don’t know any and my family only grows fruit,” Applejack sighs. “You sure your crops won’t be ready?”    
  
“I mean...I can try to get help from a unicorn but that will mean they won’t be so fresh.” She shrugs. “That’s really the best I can do.”    
  
The orange mare nods, “makes sense. Well, I figured I would ask. If you do find any other pony that does. Can you send them my way? Pinkie is tearing herself apart over these carrots. I keep saying she should just give up but she won’t.”    
  
“I have a feeling that telling Pinkie Pie to stop is like asking the sun to sit still. It won’t happen and may never happen,” The white mare laughs at her joke. “Regardless, I will do what I can but I don’t think anypony in town will help me. You may have to ask around.”    
  
Applejack laughs, “you got a point there. Well, thank you for coming to talk with me anyways. Pointless or not, I am just happy we could get the time. At least you understand how hard a farm is.”    
  
“I don’t exactly have a farm. More...garden but I do understand hard work. I have three fillies, a garden, Crows to tend to...never seems to end.” The pegasus fluffed her feathers out. 

“Oh, right. I heard about what Twi did recently with Rar and Rainbow. I am so sorry they did that Sugar. I have no idea what Twi is thinking.”    
  
Crow scoffed, “that’s easy. She wants to push me around cause she thinks she knows the best. If she keeps this up, she will never be able to catch me or my kids in town again.”    
  
“And how will you manage that?”    
  
“I have my ways,” Crow replies to Applejack’s inquiry. “I am not gonna put up with her.”    
  
The farming mare laughs, “I bet you do.” She then spots the six fillies. “Oh, looks like your kiddos are here.” 

Crow looks over, “Hey, you could have walked over.”    
  
Spade Bit, Heart Stitcher and Riddler walk over to her and hug her.    
  
“You were talking about important stuff. We could wait but if you are done. Can we head home?” Stitcher asks. “The sun hurts.”    
  
“Yeah, Jade had to cut our date short today. She got hired for a project.” The white mare says then looks at Applejack. “I’ll see what I can do when I get home. I will come back with good news if I can.” 

  
“Thanks Sugar, I owe ya one.”    
  
Crow led her kids away, “Don’t worry about it.” 


End file.
